


Gifting You (My Heart)

by giseiya



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giseiya/pseuds/giseiya
Summary: A birthday present for Seiya.
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 26





	Gifting You (My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Seiya Kou

"Seiya!" Usagi sang, extatic with energy. Seiya was still getting dressed from the bed, and smiled back at her with a sleepy face.

Usagi stood inches away Seiya, who was sitting in the edge of the mattress. She had a bag tucked beetwen her hands and was looking down at Seiya with big baby blue eyes, suddenly flusttered. "Happy birthday", she said, lowly, and offered the bag -her gift- to Seiya.

"Very thank you, Odango" said Seiya, smiling sheepishly, sincerely content with the gesture. He didnt really need any gift from the petite girl besides her company.

Usagi was chewing at her bottom lip, a little bounce in her stance. She motioned for him to see what was inside. "C'mon, Seiya~, open it!"

Sometimes, the way Seiya was so carefree drove her madly impatient.

Seiya wanted to raise an eyebrown just to mock her, but Usagi looked anxious so he just tucked a hand inside the bag -a brillant blue splattered with brigth white stars- and touched some fabric, but the texture was quite odd.

He pulled it out and stared at it silently. Just the color of his skin -pale ochre-, it was a chest binder.

Seiya looked up at Usagi, who was studying his reaction closely. She was fidgeting with her fingers. "I - I know how bad it is for you sometimes... and- and I read that bandaging can be pretty dangerous so I thought- I thought this would be nice..."

She was sincerily nervous, suddenly so red the color of her cheeks matched the ribbon on her uniform's shirt. Seiya felt something bubbling in his stomach, something warm wich made him feel content and grateful.

He took her by the wrist and pulled down, so they came to be face to face. "It's perfect, thank you, Odango."

Usagi didn't blink at first, breath caught in her throat by the cercany, then she smiled swetly and kissed him closed mouth.

As always, he feelt dizzy after. "Lets go, we still need to have breakfast before school".

He wouldnt say no to anything she asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm down for trans!Seiya. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
